


Let’s Get It On

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [6]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Concerts, Implied Sexual Content, Let’s Get It On, M/M, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, Short, Song fic, Tour Bus, Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Nikki tries to sleep but Tommy is a nuisance.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let’s Get It On

The concert had been pretty epic. The crowd was amazing. The drugs were strong. And the music was loud. Exactly how Mötley Crüe liked it.

The four loaded back up on the bus and braced themselves for an all-night drive to the next venue.

Not even bothering to stay up front with the rest of the band, Nikki walked straight towards the bunks in the back of bus.

Nikki dramatically flings himself face first on his bottom bunk and closes the curtain separating his bunk from his bandmates’.

Sighing, he buries his face in the pillow laying there that he had stolen from Tommy the night prior. 

Breathing in his boyfriends scent immediately puts him at ease. Instead of crashing down from his stage high, Nikki peacefully floats down. 

He can feel the bus rumble alive and start to move. The engine lulls him into complete relaxation and he feels himself begin to doze off. 

Until he can hear the curtain of his bunk being torn open and the blinding light poors in and burns his eyes.

Angrily, Nikki forces his eyes open when he feels a weight shift into his bed.

“What the fuck?” Nikki grumbles as he rubs his eyes and sits up as far as he can without smacking his head off the top of the bunk.

“Hello lover.” Tommy purrs in an attempt to be seductive.

“Ew, don’t ever call me lover.” Nikki grimaces and then grabs his pillow and fligs it at Tommy’s head.

“Ow,” Tommy pouts, “what was that for?”

“Well one you woke me up and two you called me lover. Fucking weirdo.” Nikki takes the pillow back from Tommy and buries his head into it.

“Whats wrong with me calling you my lover? You are, aren’t you?” Tommy asks.

“Mphmph.” Nikki replies.

“Take your face out of the pillow, asshole.” Tommy demands, “I can’t hear you.”

Nikki sighs and turns his head so his face is no longer buried in the pillow. “I said that being called someone’s lover grosses me out.”

“Why?” Tommy presses.

“Just because.” Is all that Nikki says in return before shoving his face back into the pillow.

“Damn I just wanted some sexy time, and you just had to ruin it.” Tommy says as he gets up from Nikki’s bed.

Nikki can hear Tommy getting undressed before he climbs into the bunk above. 

Silent minutes go by and Nikki begins to drift back asleep until the nuisance above him starts singing.

“I've been really tryin', baby. Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long-“ Tommy belts.

“Tommy!” Nikki grumbles.

“Yes?” Tommy asks.

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.” 

“Can’t, you stole my pillow and I got a boner so.” Tommy says.

“First off you gave me this pillow-“ Nikki fibs but is interrupted by Tommy.

“Lies.” 

“-And second,” Nikki continues, “Your woody ain’t my problem.”

“Sure it is. Whose else would it be?” Tommy comments.

“Uh yours.” Nikki answers.

Tommy sighs obnoxiously loud before belting again “And if you feel like I feel, baby. Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon.” 

“You two better do your thing before we get back there.” Mick yells from the front of the bus.

“Yeah,” Vince agrees, “We don’t want a repeat of the last few nights.” 

“Ugh fine,” Nikki caves, “Tommy get your perky ass down here.”

Tommy begins climbing back down to Nikki’s bunk as he happily sings,  
“Let's get it on. Ah, baby, let's get it on. Let's love, baby. Let's get it on, sugar. Let's get it on.” 

“Tommy!” Nikki yells.

“Yes?” Tommy asks as he begins to climb to bed.

“No more singing or you can climb right back up top.” Nikki demands.

“Was that an innuendo?” Tommy laughs.

“No it was a threat. Now shut up and get naked.” Nikki says.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open for song suggestions! Also big thanks to everyone who comments on my works! I try to reply but for some reason it never works. But thank you for your kind words of encouragement, especially those few who comment frequently(you know who you are) 😊


End file.
